Reign of Starscream: Combaticons Rising
by knight Of Cybertron 1984
Summary: Set in the R.O.S timeline. At the end of the Golden age the Combaticons are an elite guard unit. led by Combatmaster (later Onslaught) their job is to hunt/kill the Decepticon 'terrorists'. But when they decide to disobey a crucial order in favor of their own sentinel prime forces them to be part of the untested 'Project Bruticus'. how will they react to this and what will they do?
1. Chapter 1: A Fallen Sentinel

**Hey guys here is the first chapter of my new story. if you are enjoying Reign of Starscream then i hope you will enjoy this. The Combaticons have been some of my favorite characters to write, Seeing as their will now be less of them in R.O.S i figured i would try this out. this is also my chance to create a story in the Golden age a fan favorite time for some Transfans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.**

**The whole Combatmaster thing is a reference to EX Transformers i believe, in which onslaught gets an upgrade and a new name. in this story it's the opposite.  
i have Incorporated the caste system from the TF prime/Transformers exodus universe to highlight why characters are doing what they do. it stops Megatron from being just an 80's villain which he technically never was anyway in the marvel comics universe or descriptions,**

* * *

**Reign of Starscream: Combaticons Rising**

**Chapter one**

**Alpha Trion's world**

Location: Planet Cybertron, era-the Golden Age  
city: Iacon  
Elite guard command

Sentinel Primes personal log, entry: 45321237383b-3k.  
Subject: Decepticon threat analysis  
other: current Elite guard status

This is the latest entry of my report. Currently the Decepticon threat has been nothing more, than raids on places such as, energon storage facilities. This is hardly a major threat compared to say a meteorite. But civil unrest is now common.

The tyrant known as Megatron has been brainwashing the weak minded lower castes with delusions of power. Making them believe you are only as weak as you make yourself and the strong willed will survive. Pathetic I simply see it as a way to turn the easily corruptible castes into terrorists. This Megatron is no revolutionary he is nothing more than a low caste fool looking for power.  
Recruits to Megatron's forces are being acquired from the lower, corrupted cities such as Tarn, Vos. There has been a large increase in recent Deca-cycles.

All archivists, council members, scientist will be safe with guardian robots such as omega Supreme defending Iacon, Athilex, Polyhex and so on. I feel that the highest caste will be safe from the corrupted idiots like the miners, workers who believe they are destined for better. They truly are fools; I helped develop the caste system to make each cybertronian exactly what he/she should be, based on their intelligence or physicality for example. If they cannot accept that is what society believes they should be then there is no helping them. If they believe in violence I will eventual show them the Power at the highest castes disposal.

In other news the Combination project is in full swing. The technology to do so will soon be ready for testing on five living subjects. I myself will choose them when the time comes. They would have to have effective teamwork, co-operation skills and have similar mind frames or goals to join the hive mind to form a combiner. Combiners re based on scientific theories, schematics and logs left by the well respected cybertronian scientist Jhiaxis. Even though we still do not know the reason for his long stellar cycles of disappearance. He left his legacy with his Apprentice Shockwave. Though a being of logic, his mind has indeed been a valuable asset to politics and science alike.

As for Cybertron's elite guard they are performing as expected. One of my personal favorites is commander prowl. He is one of our greatest tacticians. One of the highest gradated of the cybertronian academy in the field of mathematics. He is quite famous for his utilization of statistics. He was a simple law enforcer before he was recruited by Kup for his talents. His utilization of statistics in operations and for improving the efficiency of the guard has been most beneficial.

Promising guardsmen also include Ultra Magnus, he is the definition of a soldier. He seems to know his place as a soldier. Which I of course like as this is what I hope people to realize from the caste system. He is proving to be a skilled warrior with a determination to do what is right and enforce the laws governed by the council and suggested by myself to help cybertronian society flourish. He would seem to be just a lowly sergeant of a unit in charge of the furthest reaches of guard controlled territory. He will do his duty according to what the law states, he is promising.

One of the latest units appears to be also doing exceptionally well. A unit of just five guards not very impressive you would think. They are lead by one called Combatmaster, he leads the others known as 'Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle. They appear to be an effective team doing their tasks with great efficiency. Combatmaster as a leader seems brilliant. He has one of the best minds for strategies I have ever seen nearly enough to match Prowls. He leads his team well they have his trust and they trust him. Brawl is violent and can get carried away with his duty but he follows his purpose. Vortex is a master interrogator who succeeds in doing tasks that others would refrain from doing, he does this for the pleasure of serving Cybertron or that are what we believe anyway.  
Blast off is fast, agile and highly trained. He can do any task with extraordinary precision, though his vanity might be a problem to some mechanoid's. Swindle is intelligent and has a canny way of learning about weaponry, technology and can surprisingly keep track of retail prices, inflation etc. Though some speculate it is not just to do his duty. I am interested to see their progress, though they do have the potential for instability.

Finally I say this I believe our caste based society will thrive, as I prime I serve and protect and I will, ensure that those of great value will be, protected from the lower caste Decepticon scum. Lately with rising Decepticon recruitment and propaganda, I will be organizing the attempt at complete cover up of the Decepticons for as long as possible. Hopefully that will suspend their expansion.

End log.

166 solar cycles later.

Location: Alpha Trion's workshop.

Alpha was in his workshop. Past all the mess of millennia old equipment, he was at a desk writing something. It was the covenant of primus. In it he, records the ongoing history of Cybertron his politics, science and its key inhabitants, the ones who made a large impact to the rest of the planet, for better or worse. He finished writing a page and then left the workshop to go for his usual stroll through the streets of Iacon.  
As he walked he stroked his beard, he often did this it was a sign of contemplation. He observed the bright buildings the happy high cast citizens, the energon flowing throughout the city. It did his spark good to see this; he had experienced much darker times...much darker.

Reaching the outskirts of Iacon, he then saw the parts he dreaded the lower caste areas. Those who were chosen to be the lowest of the low the low paid miners, builders and workers. Barely any prosperity illuminated here, the citizens looked fragile, weak, low on energy, rusted the list could go on and on. 'A shame how Sentinel could allow this, this is not what I had envisioned when I sought out to give all cybertronians freedom' he thought sadly.

He decided to return to his workshop the walk usually only lasted a mega cycle anyway. Once he had reached the workshop he sat down stroking his beard once more. He would not write in the covenant till tomorrow when new events would occur. He thought about sentinel prime who used to be a good warrior, honorable, honest, and true but now in order to bring 'order' to the planet created the caste system in an attempt to prevent any further civil wars. He saw it as a complete failure.

'so many wars over how the planet should be organised or governed... perhaps there is no right way, perhaps Primus's will, might not be achieved when those in power make themselves, even more powerful and those in poverty have to rebel with violence.' He wondered sadly.

He thought about Megatron, 'the destined ruler of the planet. His intentions certainly seem pure for now. From what I gather he desires to create a new system that removes all traces of the caste. A system in which Cybertron would be united under one ruler, him. He wants to make society stronger, by telling them that they are only as weak, as they believe they are if they strive for glory, then they would be unstoppable. This is certainly an interesting approach to the caste problem, it would be removed to the fact that everyone would strive and become what hey desired, not what they were 'chosen' to do'.  
'Honorable it is, I fear that his vision may not last, I have seen many a leader lose their way through their very actions alone. Sentinel was the same but he lost his way. I fear Megatron won't become the peaceful leader cybertronians believe, rather a tyrant motivated by power. He also sought out to expand the Cybertronian Empire. We tried this before when Nova prime seeded many worlds throughout the universe...some like the planetoid of junk, though I know very little of it today. Megatron however seeks to conquer worlds in order to ensure our race will survive throughout the cosmos. He seems to believe that this will ensure that no other race would dare to attack us, admirable this is I fear he will not care for the life forms he conquers'.

'Besides I know of a race that would dare, they are conniving, sniveling, evil creatures with hatred towards us so much so that they capture Transformers throughout the galaxy and recreate them into foul, mindless beasts with teeth that cut through steel and glowing green eyes that stare into your spark. The Sharkticons, and of course their hideous five faced rulers. I fear not even this Megatron could stand against their knowledge of us...knowledge that makes them a devastating force. I hope whatever becomes of Cybertron, that I can eventually convince those who govern of the coming threat, but I am losing faith I can feel it'. He sighed.

Alpha went to examining his inventions, machines as adviser to the council etc. His scientific knowledge and understanding of Primus have been beneficial, but he is still seen as a senile old fool 'maybe they're right' he laughed. He was still sad though' the golden age of prosperity seems to be more and more like a lie to keep those in power rich while the 'weak' wither and die' he thought.

A console beeped. 'A message?' he thought. He opened it and discovered it was from Sentinel who was seeking his guidance on 'project Bruticus'. 'Wasn't that Jhiaxus's work? I still do not understand why this would be needed, surely a few energon raids are not enough to warrant building a combiner. Considering Jhiaxus and Shockwave's original project 'Monstructor' failed'. But he agreed and sent a reply saying he would come to advise.

He sighed once again he would have to pretend, to be the old scientist and simply advise sentinel, and be treated like an old fool, a usual routine which he did not enjoy. He left the workshop with a sigh, rubbed his beard and decide to take a public train to crystal City, 'the most beautiful city in the universe' it was also where most of Cybertron's legendary advancements were made. As he walked he still contemplated and wondered what future he was helping forge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it's a joy to write both of my stories and i hope you enjoy this one. please R&amp;R and ill see you in either story in the future.**

**Till all are one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strategic Ambitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of the transformers brand. All rights belong to Hasbro.**

**Hey guys it you enjoyed the last chapter here's another. not much happens here but it sets up the Combaticons characters a bit, and we learn of life in the Elite guard.  
the characters are of course different to R.O.S as they have not become part of project Bruticus yet so they actually like each other and are not psycho killers. **

* * *

**Reign of Starscream: Combaticons Rising**

**Chapter two**  
**Strategic ambitions**

Location: elite guard command.  
Refueling hall

Combatmaster sat at a table. He was drinking a shot of energon while holding a datapad. Around him the other tables were filled with bots. Most of the Elite guardsmen were off duty. 'Off duty? ... hah more like a permanent vacation...lazy good for nothing scrapheap's' he thought'.  
The hall was relatively loud with the tables packed with guardsmen talking, yammering and generally being obnoxious. 'They are hardly warriors let alone Guard's thought combat master.

He was awaiting his team, by the time he finished his mornings training he had 30 cycles too kill, before even break could start. He often goes through a few glasses of energon that way. H looked around at the others. A few he recognized while others he didn't know or care about.  
His datapad displayed what he would be doing for the next few solar cycles. His tasks he will take, which guards he will be with what lecturer/trainer. He observed with interest over the next few solar cycles most of it was combat training, 'at least that is more interesting and challenging than listening to lectures on the 'etiquette way to drink energon in public' as if I care what others think of me I'm here to hone my skills, I have no time for such idiotic lessons'. He moaned to himself.

His datapad also received personal tasks to complete. These assignments were strategy based; hence he was training to be a tactician. These kept him occupied for no more than five-ten cycles' per assignment. They involved a situation such as taking out a group of energy raiders. Combatmaster would have to submit a detailed answer of how to solve the situation. He received marks from the analysts when they saw it. He usually got 95-97%, this was acceptable for him but he wanted more. He knew that another guardsman was achieving higher scores than him, and CM hated him with a passion.

The main entrance opened and in came brawl. Brawl saw combatmaster and gave a nod of respect. CM did the same to him and carried on drinking and reading. Brawl ordered a drink and then joined CM at his table. 'Hey boss you hear the news' asked Brawl nicely.  
'I'm updated with lots of news Brawl to which are you referring?' he asked.  
'the guys they passed their tests looks like we're all gonna be moving to combat training' with ya' he answered.  
'Oh well that's good I suppose that means I'll be our team leader again. Every level we get separated and I have to delay myself for you lot to catch up' sighed CM.  
'WELL that's because your good with that data, tactical slag perhaps if you sucked we'd be at the same level all the time' he laughed.  
CM chuckled as well. 'I and brawl had been friends since we first applied for Elite guard training. Brawl is not the brightest button on the console, but he as a passion for what he does. We'd help each other, I try my best to teach him the more data based parts of training and he helps me with combat. He is the kind of bot that would start up a fight just because he enjoys it. He would stop a crime with is bear servos some would think this admirable, I know better. But we remain firm comrades he thought.

They took a sip of energon before continuing talking; his team mates were about the only thing stopping him from being glued to assignments.  
They were all in the second level. The first level would be where they are finally tested to become true guards, but for now there was just exams and training. CM often wished he was higher up; he needed to prove himself to be a brilliant strategist. His arch nemesis was on his way to the top, everyone respects him but CM was treated like a sparkling, trying to get his way. It made him angry but he always bottles it up.  
'Well I suppose I have to stop being perfect once in a while' Cm admitted.  
'YEAH about time save that talk for other scraplet brains, but your teammates no way we respect you and we want the same back' he admitted.  
'Sure of course...ooh a new assignment' and quickly he went typing away with the stylus. Brawl frowned and took another drink.

A few cycles later and in came Swindle, he carried a personal computer with him. He grabbed a drink and sat with the two.  
'So swindle have you been selling spare Aft's to Alpha Trion again? Laughed Brawl.  
'HA HA HA HAAA hilarious no I have not and there has never been a first time. No I was busy talking to the lecture about the inflation of current retail prices. Thank you very much' explained Swindle. He enjoyed his teammates company but their jokes could sometimes be intolerable.  
'Shame I'm sure the walking rust pile could use one' said brawl sarcastically.  
Onslaught sighed 'FINISHED' he cried after completing the assignment '...oh Swindle you joined us...HELLO...yes hello' said CM sheepishly.  
'hey...so you scrap piles have passed, nice one though of course I did as well, I mean someone of my intelligence has to, if he wants to make it in this world, there is a weird economy out there and we have to learn to move with it' said swindle.  
'Save it for the propaganda filled news feeds would you swindle I don't want another lecture on 'the economy' said CM dryly.  
'Charming that is' said Swindle, taking a sip. 'how would you make it in the caste system if I was not here, huh?... right you'd fail to grasp it that's why I 'lecture' you it's what mates do, help each other out'.

The pair sighed and agreed with him. They waited for the others, and in the meantime attempted to quiz CM, he answered every single question with a brilliant strategy. Half way through break Vortex and blast Off finally entered, they ordered their drinks and sat with the threesome.  
'you guys took your sweet time I've just been telling these guys about the price for an energon battle pistol for our caste, it's surprisingly cheaper on the black market'.  
'Swindle I care as much about your energon battle pistol as much as I care about scraplets' Blast off sighed.  
'Well excuuuussse me, great blast Off prime please accept my aft as an offering to your greatness' said Swindle smugly.  
'So anyway' said Blast Off ignoring swindle, 'it is excellent that we passed at least now I can show off to a team who appreciate my skills'. Though his team 'obviously' agreed.  
'Uh huh' said CM  
'Yup' said vortex  
'Whatever' said brawl  
'we're right behind your great ego your Primeness' said swindle sarcastically.  
'I wish you would at least try to appreciate my skills just once' Blast Off sighed. He took a drink knowing the conversation would move to something else.

'So vortex how is flight training working out for you' asked Combatmaster.  
'Oh absolutely fine it's like a WILD RIDE...hey maybe I could make that a catchphrase ore something' he wondered.  
'Oh okay then...Mr Vortex's...WILD RIDE? I don't think its good myself' said Swindle.  
'Meh it'll do I suppose...but anyway yeah I'm one of the best in class I can manoeuvre like there's no tomorrow' he boasted.  
'Second only to me of course...why I'm the fastest cybertronian in the sky' boasted blast Off.  
'Probably cos no one wants' to be near ya' joked brawl  
'Funny do you all make these up on the spot or do you pay millions of energon credits to some computer genius with no life to send them too you?' he asked.  
They all stopped laughing it was the end of break and they had to go to their final lecture of level 2 before they graduated to lvl 1. It was quite exiting for the group finally they could be rid of the endless lectures and computing. They could do some real learning.  
As they left they bumped into Springer, the leader of one of the rival teams.

'Hey what's up you guy's you going to your lecturer for sparkmating' he laughed' 'well I won't hold it against ya'.  
Cm hated this Guard too he desired to be a soldier but also he was not very respectful of authority, decisions made by others, or his team for that matter.  
'Funny I've heard better insults from swindle's aft' said CM sighing.  
'My aft doesn't make insults...just so you know' said swindle sheepishly.  
His team groaned at him.  
'Well then looks like we are gonna be spending combat training together 'Combatmaster' can't wait to see if your punches are as useless as your strategies' he said walking by them.  
'I really hate him' sighed CM though he was not his arch nemesis.  
'Heh don't worry he'll get what's coming to him in combat training, oh yes he will' said Brawl.  
'Good now can we go to class without having a conversation about aft's, sparkmating or each other's abilities please' sighed Swindle.  
'No promises' said Cm as they went to their class. 'Tomorrow I will finally reach level 1 training and then we will show every cybertronian who the best elite guard team is...even sentinel prime himself' he thought as they entered the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing please R&amp;R and ill see you next time. the next chapter will be about the cCmbaticons training and we meet CM's nemesis.  
Note I have two stories too right so their will be no schedule, just which story I fancy writing a few chapters for. I might do a couple more on my other story before this one, then I have a significant amount/stage their and then I can focus on maing this fun and filled with drama stuff. =)  
**

**Till all are one.**

**Till all are one.**


	3. Chapter 3: Testing the limits

**hey guys this one had been on hold for a while. Sorry about that, anyway, here's the third chapter. I decided for this one and a few more after this to show of some training and character development. This one will be Vortex's chapter pretty much. so hope you enjoy please R&amp;R.  
The nemesis i mentioned unfortunately didn't make it into this chapter. Though he will appear later and will become an important story element.**

**some character info-**  
**The Combators (combaticons) are much friendlier than their future selves. They even regard themselves as brothers. Their colors are the same but lighter. They have less armour, smaller size, less rage and ferocity. Their appearance is much less hostile, even Brawl.**

**They will of course start to break down to what we see in reign of Starscream. it's pretty funny how the start they are the best of buds then one action and everything falls apart. i like doing this it's fun, i have little restriction. this is more of my getaway story. I palc where i can make draa, action and humour without it becoming too serious. Not to say it isnt.**

**Anyway enjoy. review and do whatever you do... yeah**

* * *

**Reign of Starscream: Combaticons Rising**

**Chapter three**  
**Testing the limits**

Location: Elite guard command.  
30 solar cycles later.

The Level one training had been going for the past few solar cycles. It was in this level that guards are put through their paces. Challenging situations are presented and team leaders must overcome them. They were given intense combat and firearm training. Obstacle courses were for ground and air guards. Tours of key places in Iacon and other cities that would be patrolled, inspected and protected buy them. It was challenging and exhilarating. The weakest teams eventually were dropped back to the previous level, they were considered not ready.

Combatmaster's team only worked together in group examinations or tests. Any other time, their personal training and examinations took place. These tested a guard physically and mentally. Each of his members took a different specialized subject, but they still worked as a team for certain tasks.

Vortex was undertaking flight training. His task was to fly though an abandoned district at the outskirts of Iacon. A few others were their too. 'The Combators' (CM's team name) rival, or at least one of them, his name was Springer he was undergoing flight training too. A few other choppers were their one called Blades; he was part of a team called the protectors. From what vortex new their team desired to use their guard status to get them noticed. They desired to become the top emergency response and law enforcement team. Hoping to protect and serve the citizens of Cybertron. The protector, Blades was k own to him to be a violent bot. He preferred getting his hands dirty and winning the situation by force if necessary. He hoped to use his 'soon to be acquired guard status' to achieve this.

A few more were there that vortex still didn't Know. Or care about, he was waiting for the chance to fly, to test himself, and most importantly, enjoy himself. The guards stoop at a ledge facing the training quadrant. The buildings looked rusted abandoned and quite the opposite of what Iacon's status boasts. Vortex looked at the others they showed arrogance and determination what he usually saw in the average guards. He knew better, his time with Combatmaster had taught him many things, especially the kind of people who lose. He on the other hand was here to have fun, he heavily enjoyed the action, the thrill of the training sessions, the combat training was especially fun.  
But his most favourite exercise he had grown fond of was a new one, interrogation. In an age of Decepticon terrorists the skill was needed to find out their bases and plans. CM had taught him to find something he was good at, something he desired to improve and become the best at.

'Heh Combatmaster likes proving himself, to become a better tactician. Perhaps I can do the same; no one has the same commitment as me. I have a cause to fight for and I stick to it... at least until CM says otherwise' he thought. He looked at their instructor, he was assisted by a scientist, Vortex kind of heard of him, he was famous for his inventions, 'and also his screw ups' thought vortex.

'Hey can we get started yet, I want to test my inventions sooner or later. I need to report to the technoversity of Ultirex, about the results, before that slagger Perceptor gives his.' said Wheeljack impatiently. He was always ridiculed at the technoversity for his usually failed experiments or inventions, most of the time they blew up, though he has had some level of success.

The instructor sighed 'very well, students the simulation will begin in one cycle' he stated. Springer and blades smiled, exited to get out there. Vortex readied himself for flight. The task was to fly through the quadrant while facing the exercise. They were not told what. 'Well it involves that wheel... wheelie... Wheel jock scientist guy so who knows what weird and messed up thing it could be. He gave his rotor a final check, re adjusting and moving his blades slightly. Then the instructor gave the countdown for the last ten kliks. Wheeljack was exited, he wasn't very often requested to work with the guard, and it made him feel good to try out his various creations on the hot headed guards.

* * *

'Begin' said the instructor. He folded his arms and waited stoically, he would have that same look throughout the exercise. Wheel jack had a portable control box/computer oh his person. He fiddled with the controls like a sparkling with its first energon cube. Wheeljack seemed satisfied, letting out a low but happy chuckle.  
Blades, Springer, the other choppers and Vortex transformed on the spot, and ascended, they hovered for a while before the first few dared to fly forward. Blades and Springer flew off at full speed; their external comms, were abuzz with joy, laughter and hot headedness. The choppers were just in it for the fun at the start, and then it got more serious. They began to fly faster, trying to overtake each other. What was once an exercise had now, become a race. Springer and blades were still wary however, though they kept going. There were multiple reasons for this, some wanted to prove themselves, some didn't really like the others and wanted to show superiority, some just liked racing.  
Vortex was at the back of the group, he was not joining in on their antics. He was not the fastest, flyer, but he didn't need to be. He preferred to take his time and exploit his enemies' weaknesses and learn their strengths. Like a great interrogator should do. About halfway through the quadrant, something seemed off. An unknown energy signature emanated from a few buildings in front of them. Vortex and Springer stopped, aware of the possible threat. Vortex hovered behind them, exited for the test, yet also he decided that being a hot head was not the best idea. Then loud mechanical sounds occurred, like machinery converting. Then they stopped with a loud hiss. Silence hung in the air for about a cycle. The guards were becoming agitated, they had a bit of excitement for a moment, and now it was like they were being teased.

Then multiple metallic objects continuously shot out, at huge speed up into the air. They were launched from what looked like launchers that were actually part of the buildings. The copters were excited, their training could begin and it looked like simple target practice or danger avoidance simulation. The spherical looking objects began their decent they appeared to simply be falling before they hovered above the guards. The Guards readied their weapons, expecting no real challenge. Vortex had learned to be wary, CM had taught him that the best warrior does not expect a fight, but should always be prepared to face a challenge.

The objects suddenly transformed to hovering drones armed with twin guns. One singular optic/scanner was visible. Sight beams aimed at the guards, this indicated they were definitely hostile. Vortex immediately moved out the group, Springer and blades followed suit. A pair of guards flew at them, firing their stun weapons. A couple of drones went down. The rest aimed their beams at them and fired volleys of suppressors at them. The purple, energy balls, hit with a crackle and burst over their chassis. The suppressors disabled motor functions and the shear amount caused the choppers to transform and fall to the ground, now unconscious. At that copters started to fly away. They stayed in pairs or went separate, dodging in-between buildings.

'Hmm I'm guessing none of these 'lovely' guys want to be lowest on the scoreboard or something' thought Vortex. He was not the fastest flyer on Cybertron but he had a head start and training. He could dodge some drones better than most bots. He swerved in-between buildings. A pack of drones followed him. 'About five, HA they're in for a WILD RIDE' he thought excitedly. He continued moving side to side and through/in-between the spaces between buildings. He saw the others in battle around him. 'Ha what a bunch of idiots, I'll show 'em how to win' he thought arrogantly. He hovered in midair and waited for the drones to catch once they aimed their beams he transformed and fires a few bursts, destroying a couple. He quickly converted again and flew away. The drones were disorientated as they lacked the time for a proper lock on, but in a few kliks they continued tracking his movements. He kept firing though not accurately, they had little time to target when chasing and mostly tried to anticipate their targets path. Though their flight targeting systems were not working as well as hoped.

Wheeljack cursed. Some of the guard were outsmarting the smaller groups. 'Scrap, I'll admit you've got some good trainees here sir' he said regretfully.  
'You sure it's not because you might have a history of malfunctioning tech?' the trainer questioned rhetorically, and stoically. Wheeljack quickly denied his question. But he did have a bit of self doubt, 'Only in the targeting systems' he admitted to himself. 'But they are still overwhelming the guards' he thought naively. He continued to play with the controls/programming.

The drones were right on Vortex's tail, firing inaccurately. They were not designed for flight combat, very well. They were more designed for hover fire. Vortex continued dodging and moving through buildings. Many shots missed him, but a little found their mark. They slowed him down a bit but he saw his target, Springer. He was engaged in combat with a bunch of drones. Hovering in the air he fired upon them, taking out most of them. Vortex sped toward him. He had a strategy. He flew towards Springer at top speed. The drones at their top speed also. Springer didn't notice the incoming machined, he was too preoccupied.  
Vortex flew over Springer's rotor at top speed, just missing him. The drones however hit the rotors and where shredded, ended up shooting each other, or knocking into each other. Vortex faced them and fired his guns. They all deactivated and fell to the ground.

Springer was dazed. He recovered and activated his external comm. 'well I'm so glad you told me of your plan Vortex, otherwise I wouldn't have been ready for it' Springer said sarcastically. Vortex laughed, he could always count on Springer for some dead-pan humour. He is brave, great in a fight and, quite confident (not the most favourite attribute). His legendary sarcastic quips often annoyed comrades. While he also shows impulsiveness and some authority issues, especially if for example he told a leader, to not do something stupid while he was gone, then that leader did the exact opposite. (You get it? G1 Reference... oh c'mon this one is golden, you didn't see five faces of Darkness 5 parter? GET A LIFE LIKE ME, sorry I just hate it when my references become obscure... anyway on with the story).

* * *

Springer fired at the few drones remaining. He then faced Vortex, 'hey you want to stop being slagging crazy and help me. If anyone's gonna help me get out of here it's you screw loose' he said. Vortex laughed again. 'Very well then let's have fun with these scrap heaps, together', he spat out the last word. Vortex turned around and his sight line gazed upon, Blaze and a couple of other guards facing down the rest of the drones. They were doing pretty poorly Vortex thought.  
'Looks like those idiots could use a real warrior' Vortex laughed and flew towards them.  
Springer sighed, he still disliked CM's team, but he appreciated their commitment and abilities, even if he did really dislike them.

The remaining drones had completely surrounded them. They hovered in large groups in front and behind them. The guards continues firing, multiple drones were offlined. He drones were aiming as best they could with their limited targeting systems. The choppers strafed, flew ascended or descended to escape the blasts. Though a lot missed continuous fire meant that eventually one guard went into unconsciousness. Blades didn't let up his fire, the other bot was feeling a bit frustrated, and with that he was not performing effectively.  
Vortex and Springer had discussed a plan; Springer didn't like it but reluctantly agreed. 'At least I can show off my warrior capabilities' thought Springer. He ascended to the top of a building, considerably high above the fight. There he transformed and waited for Vortex, to do his part. 'I can't believe I'm following that creep, this better work' he thought. He readied his sword and stun blaster.

He drones were only deigned to respond to physical actions. They were not advanced enough to respond to communications of Cybertronians. Or at least that is what vortex theorised. His increasing skills as interrogator had, made him aware of an enemy's reaction to conversation. Say he needed an enemy to talk, if he shouted at him, the bot would listen. He could then tell by the bots expressions, emotions and movements whether he was telling the truth etc. One of the only things Vortex liked about training other, than his team and flying. He figured out from today's skirmishes with the drones, that they simply are designed to group up, chase a fleeing target, hover and fire on that target. But if an external communication is activated they clearly lack any intelligence to perhaps track that signal or even interpret plans and adapt to them. That is why Vortex knew he could give the machines his 'Wild ride'; they lacked the intelligence and spark of a Cybertronian.

Vortex planned to exploit this. He knew that the drones would get easily distracted with multiple targets, hence why they split up before. He had told Springer to wait on the building till he conducted his part of the plan. He knew Springer only thought like a warrior, and an overconfident, sarcastic one at that. He decided to exploit that ad give him a task that involved his abilities. He didn't deny that the idiot was a good fighter. Just not like him and his team's standards.

Vortex flew fast, right underneath Blaze and the group of drones behind him. The drones could not acquire a target, their shots fired at all of them, but ever on one target. Hence the blind firing took out each other. The rest flew after Vortex. Blades realising what was happening transformed and let himself fall, he fired rapid shot over and over into the mass taking out many. He transformed again and ascended.  
Springer still had to wait, which he hated. He wanted to help; it was part of his personality. But he reluctantly followed the creep's plan. He readied himself to do his part. Vortex made the confused mass follow him towards the other group, which eventually managed to incapacitate the other guard. They had Blades on their HUD so they tried to fire at him. Vortex was glad of this. Now he could use his abilities. He flew into the group. His bladed destroyed some. The winds/energy produced by his blades trapped the drones in a whirlwind. Sending them flying out into others, or continuously knocking into other drones. His created a shielded against blasts and took out, a considerable amount. The other group had little intelligence to do avoid, so they collided directly into the group. Drones were destroyed or heavily damaged and disorientated. Vortex used his whirlwind ability and his guns to take out more. This tactic was working for the moment

Blades had ascended and hovered level with the skirmish. He stayed at a distance only getting shot at a bit in the muddled up mass. He was exited; he had the chance to let of some frustrations on some drones now. He relished in fighting, even though his team's passion was protection and rescue. He saw violence as way of enforcing those beliefs.  
Blades powered up his guns. He fired them rapidly while strafing to the left. This ensured maximum damage and coverage. He strafed to the right and fired again. He was slowly but surely disabling the bulk of the large group. He continued this as Vortex continued his attack. The city now was a destructive, chaotic battle zone,

* * *

The trainer was keeping track of the scoreboard and making personal notes on performance. He noted the three, their tactics, and their communication. He had of course bugged the buildings around them to capture their external communication. He watched stoically. Wheeljack still could not tell if he was pleased, bored or anything. Though he was frustrated, His inventions though some of the best combat drones around. They were still not a match for the tactics of certain individuals. Although he was pleased, that with the three choppers he could learn how to improve, but also who he needed to outdo in order to, successfully have an unbeatable training program. So although he knew pretty much that they would succeed, he would have what he needed to make something work, hopefully. He fiddled with the controls trying to make the disorientated drones perform as best as they could. He knew it was pretty much useless.

Blades and vortex had kept the drones in a disorientated state, unable to combat both of them. They were now pressed into a tight group, by gunfire and the whirlwinds of vortex's blades. Though even this still did not stop the guards getting shot at, few shot were hitting them. Eventually they could both decrease heavily in performance due to the suppressors and the continuous consumption of energon. They couldn't guarantee that they could beat them all, even if for the cycle it looked like it.  
Springer watched with interest, he was waiting for what he felt was his opportunity. 'I'll let those guys fight it out, and then I'll burst in' he thought. As he watched the drones dwindle down and reach a size and closeness good enough to strike. Springer did a few fighting manoeuvres with his blade, he had been training since before he signed on to join the guards. He thought he was one of the best. 'Yeah, STILL GOT IT' he boasted, and he finished doing some moves. Checking his gun he felt the time and situation was right. 'Time to show these aftheads how it's done' he laughed.

While the others fought, Springer began his part of the plan. Though he decided he would improvise seeing as he missed half of it mocking Vortex in his head. He placed the blade behind himself and his gun in front of him. He crouched down and readied himself... to jump of the building. He sprung of the building and using his power, speed he drove the blade into the side of the building. Creating the friction he needed to slow his decent. As he fell the blade tore/scraped through the building with him. Reaching the optimum decent speed, he fired his stun blaster rapidly. The shots covered the group taking out multiple drones. The building was 100 ft higher than the drones. That was maximised with his blade slowing his decent, giving him time to take out plenty of drones. As he did this vortex and Blades had even more f an advantage and could increase their attack with confidence.

Springer was nearing his time to do his next phase of his 'master plan'. He jumped of the building, right towards the mass; he fires a salvo of shots. Then he did an arching manoeuvre with his blade slicing multiple drones. He sliced few more before he continued descending. From there he fired even more shots at the group. Transformed, and ascended. He fired in chopper mode and then flew towards the drones at high speed, using this momentum he transformed and spun with both servos on his blade, this sliced through many droned. Having cut a line through them, he fired at them before transforming and doing the same manoeuvre as Blades. An a few cycles the drones were destroyed.

Vortex, blades and Springer returned to face their trainer. They converted and awaited his word. Springer smiled, he was full of himself. He thought his fighting was most ingenious and that clearly he was the best warrior a he 'obviously' turned the tide.  
Blades was over the cybertronian moon. He had some violence and fighting. Though he wished he could have been given a more dirty fight. He knew that if he wanted to make it up in the leaderboards, he would have to not get incapacitated, hence why he stayed at a reasonable distance. He could have preferred to feel the fuel hit his face as the drones died. He made a promise to have a grittier fight next time.  
Vortex was ecstatic; he had proved to himself that he was of course an excellent fighter. He enjoyed every minute testing weaknesses, blasting and slicing drones. He could also use his interrogation skills to help him create a plan to direct Springer, though he didn't expect what Springer did, he was glad that the slag for processor listened. Overall he had a tale to tell his team. They would probably find a way to make fun of him, but he knew they would listen. They were his brothers. He hoped he had made them proud to have him on their team. They all had similar ideals and desires. Even if they all had personalities some would say conflicted. They would always be firm friends, brothers to the end, no matter what.

* * *

Wheel jack as still a bit peeved that his drones were beaten. If he had a mouth to see he would probably show his feelings. He converted the control panel to a smaller state and placed it in his subspace. He awaited the trainer's words. He would leave to write his report and gain reviews of the elite guard command on his drones and the session.

The guards waited patiently. The three felt a sense of pride. The others unfortunately were still unconscious. The trainer finished writing and turned on the overall scoreboard. The guards could see their rating and stats. They were pretty impressed with themselves, though they already knew they did brilliantly. They knew that would get a personal performance review. The trainer looked at them with his stoicism. He first looked at Blades.  
'Blades... you have proven t be a great fighter. Your determination and your skills are evident. It is clear that you held your own until you were vastly outnumbered. I recommend that you study more on vehicular fighting, as it states in your record that you are more of a close rage specialist. Though I did notice when Vortex here stepped in with his strategy, you quickly managed to improvise and find a way to turn the tide, against the drones. It is clear that you managed to deal with the change in situation and use it to your advantage'.

'Springer... at the start you held your own. When Vortex came with more drones you were clearly startled by his actions rather than being the quick thinker you should have been. Ts would not do in a combat situation. Then though you and Vortex clearly have... 'Differences' you listened to Vortex's recommendation. This ensured that though you are not of the same team, you can listen too, lead or come up with strategies or tactics to ensure effective co-operation. Though it is clear you have mixed feeling towards one another. The move you did with your blade shows ingenuity and skill. You utilised a variety of techniques to deal with your enemies. Though you clearly show over confidence and arrogance, if you expect to be better than others, you might find yourself mistaken'.

'Vortex...you above all others showed ingenuity. You at the start realised things were not as they seemed and were the first to not run headfirst into something they did not yet understand. You lead the drones away learning their attributes, an excellent strategy. You learned their weaknesses and exploited them effectively. When you became outnumbered you were able to use the environment to assist you' he said, looking stoically at Springer. 'You used an interesting method to deal with that pack. Though I would recommend communication with your fellows. You could have reduced their performance by involving them in your plans.  
You did make an effective strategy with the final group. You used Springer effectively in your plan. Showing you can work with others o an extent. You used your abilities effectively. Overall you helped ensure you beat the session. Good job all of you' he finished speaking and looked at Wheeljack.

Wheel jack removed the control panel from his subspace. 'Slag it good job I trainees' he said. He threw the control panel violently off the edge. Then he left grumbling to himself. He guards were left quite shocked. Even the trainer showed some surprise. He dismissed the guards and left.  
They were pleased with their performance; they left without saying a word. It was a bit over break anyway.

* * *

Location: Refuelling hall

The Combators were already at their table. Energon of course was being swigged down. Laughter, mocking and excitement were in the air. Combatmaster was pleased listening to his comrades. Their experience in level 1 had been most interesting, challenging and quite fun. More fun than the previous levels multiple lectures and exams. Now a lot of practical work was involved. Combat, driving and flight training was now common. They still had the odd lecture on the changing ways of the senate or the economy. The latter Swindle especially enjoyed. Unfortunately the others still made fun of that.

'Hey guys you hear the price of low grade now/ it's criminal' stated Swindle. He sipped his energon.  
'Oh don't worry Swindle if you sell your aft I'm sure you can buy us all a round' laughed Brawl.  
'I thought we said we'd stop making aft jokes, I said this about half a stellar cycle ago didn't i?' asked swindle, clearly annoyed.  
'Oh of course swindle it's just every time you mention credits or the price of something we have to let you know we don't care in the nicest possible way. That means using euphemisms and humour on a regular basis, you should know by now' laughed Blast Off all posh like.

Combatmaster sighed; he could always count on his team to insult one another. It was partly what kept them together. He had just come back from advanced strategy simulation. He had had an excellent time even though he was ranked second again. He would surpass his enemy one solar cycle, one solar cycle. 'So how about we talk about today's progress for once, or we could talk about aft's again' said CM.  
'Oh okay then boss, uh today I did some hand to hand combat. Of course a clobbered the guy in a cycle' boasted Brawl.  
'Good, good though I suppose spending your free time and life cycle picking fights has nothing to do with how you beat him' said Onslaught sarcastically.  
'Maybe...' said Brawl. 'Some of these guards are pathetic they talk big game, then I kick their afts in no time' laughed Brawl.  
'Indeed some are just here so they can be upper caste, other so they can basically bully the lower caste. Some just want the corrupted power to beat up or even kill anyone who 'disturbs the peace' said blast off frustratingly. 'It's quite pathetic that only a few have honourable intentions or at least aren't looking to make themselves rich. I'm glad we are all here to better ourselves rather than become corrupt' he continued.  
'When did you get all preachy Blast Off, did you practice while talking to an image capture (picture) of yourself' said Swindle.  
'I am not just the best flyer or fighter. I do have some excellent views on the way the world today works' said Blast off.  
'Yes indeed great and powerful Prime, I am clearly a fool please don't give me a verbal warning your ego-ness' said Swindle smugly. He loved calling blast off 'prime' it was one of his favourite parts of break.  
'Be quiet swindle before you find smug bots and fists are a great bonding pair' he warned.  
'Okay, okay... any way today apart from that stupid combat training. I got to use some the weapons ad tech on targets. I even asked their current prices and I think if I ever get the chance I can make some big credits; he smiled.  
The group sighed; they knew swindle apart from always being interested in prices or the economy he also did deals and trades on the side. They hoped he wouldn't get caught. He would be removed from the guards, be stripped of his rank or even worse. They tried their best to cover for him.

'Well I did more flight training. To be honest I'm getting tired of the lack of challenge. The others can't keep up with me and it's starting to become stale'  
'I thought you liked being alone Blast off, isn't that one of the advantaged of being fast?' asked CM.  
'Yes but I have no one to prove I'm superior to because I am... if you comprehend my statement'.  
'Fair enough, but remember Blast Off you have a team, we are working towards a greater goal' CM reminded.  
'Yes, yes, yes of course'.  
'Hey blast off f your bored I can offer you a sweet now thing to help slow you down. It's called walking. It slows you down and ensures that the other FLYERS are more of a challenge' Swindle said smugly.  
Brawl and CM laughed. Blast off was not amused. He whacked swindle on the head and continued drinking. They heard someone come into the hall. They looked to see Vortex looking tired but also content. Vortex got a drink ad sat with the others.  
'About time Vortex we were thinking that you were off at six lasers or something' Swindle told Vortex.  
'No, no I just finished my training. Man it was tough but rewarding in the end. Vortex is top of the class' he said excitedly.  
'Well congratulations Vortex I told you all that we would become the best team on Cybertron and we are continuing t prove it' CM aid proudly.  
'Yes good job Vortex I assume it was a 'wild ride' said Blast Off. He did enjoy Vortex's company. He appreciated flyers especially those on this team. It showed how similar they all were, yet they were all different.  
'OH yeah, I lead Springer of all bots with a plan to defeat some drones. It was glorious. Me. Springer and blades took on a whole army. You guys should have seen it' he recollected.  
'It'll probably be on the vids later' said Swindle.  
'You say you made a strategy the Vortex?... well don't get any ideas. I'm the strategist around here' said Combatmaster. No one was sure if he as serious or not.  
'Well isn't it great team aft is coming strong?' said Swindle sarcastically and rhetorically.  
'Hmm maybe your right we do say aft a bit too much' laughed CM. They all laughed too.

The signal went to go to their final lecture of the solar cycle. They got up and left for class.  
'You know when we are the best team... I don't think I will have time to open that shop I always imagined of' said Swindle regretfully.  
'What would you have called it?' asked Blast Off.  
'Oh um you might think it's a bit dull' said Swindle.  
'Try us nothing is duller than Springer's humour' said Vortex.  
'Oh very well... Swindles quality 'R' us' he sighed.  
They all laughed. 'You know what's funny? The very definition of your name means the opposite' laughed CM.  
'Plus the last quality item you offered was spare aft armour, with a dent and 'only' two oil stains on it' said Brawl, now laughed louder than anyone thought possible.  
'Well thanks for crushing my dreams fellas' said Swindle sarcastically.  
'Oh it is our pleasure dear Swindle, your PRIME is amused by your antics, come tell me another of your tales of embarrassment' said blast off, clearly mocking Swindles running joke.  
Hey brawl' shouted Swindle.  
'What'.  
'You said aft before, we already said we should stop saying aft' cried swindle.  
'Oh shut up about afts and shut up about hutting up abut afts, I d not want to hear the word aft again this solar cycle you hear me aft heads' said CM, clearly annoyed.  
CM turned around to see their lecturer staring at them. He was not amused.  
Oh hey their sir we were just discussing... um...'  
'Rear exhaust ports?' offered Swindle.  
'Yes rear exhaust ports... wait a minute SWINDLE' he shouted. Frustrated a having to say basically the same thing as aft.  
'Will you all just go inside' the lecturer sighed.  
This is all your fault Swindle' said Vortex.  
'Yeah you and your afts's' said Brawl chipping in.  
'ENOUGH ABOUT AFT's'shouted CM.

Their lecture would begin. Their future seemed bright. Though predicting the future is not often the same as the outcome. They would eventually learn that the hard way.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading. Any questions don't hesitate i'm free on Wednesdays... wait scratch that, lol JK i can reply pretty much any day.  
I hope you like the character development. i have of course introduced a kind of origin for Wheeljack, springer and Blades. but also the protectors who would become the protectobots. Springer's group is called the 'wreckers' EH EH you like that, Hmm i dont think i put that in oh well.  
I kept Wheeljack close to his G1 version with his backstory from IDW comics. I hope i did him justice, he is a great character. For a guy that builds things that blow up. LOLAGE

P.s. i have also made a crossover story, called The Blurr. it's a cybertronan version of the Flash TV show. You'll see differences and similarities. i hope you like that too.  
Ok by for realsies

Till all are one


End file.
